Forever With You
by AdaHetfield6
Summary: Después de pasar tres años sin contacto alguno, Ada regresa a la ciudad, pero para su sorpresa se encuentra con que Leon está a sólo un mes de casarse con otra mujer. Fic marcado cómo M por el contenido que podría incluirse más adelante.
1. Desilusión

_**Heyy! cómo va todo? xD Ada Hetfield reportandose con un nuevo proyecto entre manos! :D ya saben que mi fuerte es el Aeon (oh si!), emm... éste capítulo va dedicado a Kmich :D por que sé que lo estuvo esperando bastante tiempo y yo no lo subía xD espero que te guste! y que les guste a ustedes también! por cierto, Kmich, muchas gracias por tu aporte para el inicio! :D**_

_**aprovechando que estoy de habladora, quisiera informar por éste medio que Stay no tendrá una continuación directa, peero xD tendrá una secuela! lo mismo pasa con "Con las Palabras Equivocadas" ya que es un drabble, pero hay gente a la que les gustaría ver una pequeña secuela en acción :3 (muchas gracias por eso) y muchisimas gracias por los revs a mis otros fics, los cuales no he tenido mucho tiempo para responder, pero leo todos y cada uno de ellos :D en fin, no los aburro más con mis comentarios xD**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, en este caso, CAPCOM; Lo único mío es la trama (y claro, los personajes inventados)**_

_**Sin más que decir, a leer!**_

* * *

Después de recorrer su largo camino se estacionó cerca del gran edificio que se encontraba frente a ella, pero no bajó del auto, se quedó pensando en que sería lo que le iba a decir cuando lo viera. Se alejó de él durante tres años, que a su parecer, habían sido un infierno, no sólo por el hecho de no tenerlo cerca, sino por la perdida de esos dos seres que habían creado su existencia; soltó un largo suspiro y pensó que no tenía caso imaginarse lo que iba a decir, a final de cuentas ella no era una mujer de planes, cada una de sus brillantes ideas se le ocurrían conforme a la situación, ya todo se daría a su debido momento. Antes de disponerse a bajar del vehículo, vio algo que hizo que su corazón diera un completo vuelco, y no por nervios o emoción, ahí estaba él… y se le veía completamente feliz, el problema era que llevaba de la mano a una mujer, conversaba alegremente con ella y la abrazaba. Un nudo en su garganta se formó al verlo besándola tan apasionadamente, pero no lloró… ya había tenido suficientes lagrimas en los últimos tres años; luego de un minuto pudo ver a la pareja entrar al edificio.

Aquello dolió, le había dolido más que cualquier herida en su cuerpo… le dolía y le jodía el hecho de que él hubiese decidido hacer su vida con otra mujer y no con ella, aunque siendo honesta, ella también era culpable por eso… por que siempre se negó, por que nunca quiso esperar y siempre corría… por que nunca se quedó… eso último tenía el peso de mil toneladas sobre sus hombros, ¿Pero qué podía haber hecho ella?... durante tres años trató de verlo y hablarle, le mandaba mensajes de texto que eran respondidos inmediatamente por aquel hombre, pero todo comenzó a tomar un rumbo diferente en el momento en que sus padres se convirtieron en un asunto más importante que su amor por el rubio. Trataba de encontrar palabras, pero cada letra escrita sobre el móvil le partía el alma, y así se mantuvo durante media hora, atorada en una dolorosa frase que borraba y momentos después volvía a escribir. De nuevo otra imagen llamó su atención, era esa mujer, pero ésta vez había salido sola, esperó un par de minutos a que estuviera lo suficientemente lejos y entonces salió del auto, sería duro, sería doloroso, pero era ahora o nunca

Con pasos llenos de determinación se adentró a aquel edificio, y al ver que el ascensor estaba fuera de servicio se dispuso con desgano a subir por las escaleras, bueno, tal vez así tendría más tiempo para salir de su mar de pena y cómo siempre, fingir una buena cara.

Ya en la puerta del departamento, posó su mano en la misma, mientras cerraba sus ojos y recordaba aquella proposición del rubio, esa que le pedía que hiciera una vida con él… la cual con dolor rechazó… pero después de la muerte de sus padres, cayó en cuenta de que el único que estuvo y siempre estaría con ella era Leon Scott Kennedy, nadie más… sabía que el hecho de estar con él significaba muchas cosas, y una de ellas era poner en peligro su vida… ¿Pero siempre lo estuvo, no?... ¿Y si era demasiado tarde para arreglar las cosas?... ¿Para hacer una vida distinta?... El verlo con esa mujer sólo significaba que estaba en una posible relación, o en algo más; pero sólo había una manera de averiguarlo, y era viéndolo. Ya había llegado demasiado lejos cómo para alejarse, le molestaba, era una de esas pocas veces que se sentía insegura y dudosa acerca de lo que hacía; respiró hondo y entonces ejecutó la acción sin más preámbulo, dos o tres golpes a la puerta bastaron para encontrarse con él – ¿Olvidaste la cartera?... – dijo el hombre sin fijarse, hasta que se dio cuenta de a quien tenía realmente en frente suyo, entonces abrió más sus ojos y sintió cómo si una enorme punzada atravesara su pecho –Ada… – ella clavó sus ojos en los de él, y aún con todo el dolor que cargaba dentro sonrió –Mi cartera está aquí… – dijo haciendo referencia a la anterior frase pronunciada por el agente y a su vez mostrando el mencionado objeto – ¿Vas a invitarme a pasar o no? – se fingió divertida y entró sin permiso al departamento, ella podía mentir tanto cómo quisiera, pero él definitivamente no, nunca había sido bueno mintiendo, al final su expresión siempre lo delataba, siempre terminaba siendo completamente débil y transparente ante aquella mujer; su rostro detonaba en seriedad y su mirada se mostraba taciturna –Pudiste haber avisado que venías… – soltó sin más mientras que ella se giraba para verlo –Sabes que yo no hago eso – le estaba doliendo mantener esa estúpida y superficial sonrisa –Sí, lo sé… nunca te importó avisar… nunca lo haces… – sintió cómo aquellas palabras iban completamente cargadas de resentimiento, y sin poder ocultarlo más su sonrisa desapareció –Tampoco te importa despedirte… – agregó el rubio –No tiene caso despedirme si voy a regresar… tarde o temprano lo hago – dijo la mujer al tiempo que desviaba su mirada –Pues me parece que ya es un poco tarde… – él mantuvo su mirada fija en ella, cómo siempre esperando una respuesta por parte de ésta, pero cómo era usual, la espía no articuló palabra alguna.

–Tres años, Ada… tres años y no pudiste decir nada… sólo te largaste cómo siempre haces… siempre guardándote todo, hasta a veces he llegado a creer que no te importa nadie más que tú – Soltó con un tono de voz alto y molesto, mientras que la mujer ahora lo miraba con rabia y dolor.

–Ya basta Leon! Yo siempre soy la mala del cuento ¿¡No!? ¿Crees que eres mi única puta prioridad en el mundo? Déjame te recuerdo que no todo gira alrededor de ti.

–Ya lo sé Ada! Sólo digo que al menos pudiste haber llamado una vez!

–No todo depende de mi…!

–¿Qué?

–¿Por qué no llamaste tú? Ah, claro… Deja que Ada Wong haga todo, deja que escriba, deja que llame, deja que se aparezca ante ti cómo siempre… Eres perezoso Kennedy

–¿Insinúas que no traté de llamar? Ada, pasé un maldito año tratando de contactar contigo! Traté de encontrarte pero ni Hunnigan pudo conseguirlo… de haber sabido que volverías yo… – Dudó por un momento.

–¿Tú qué?

–Tal vez habría esperado… – soltó sin más.

–Pero no lo hiciste… supongo que ya es un poco tarde…

–Lo es… – susurró el agente mientras iba a sentarse a una de las sillas del comedor.

No se dijeron nada durante un par de minutos, ambos estaban despedazándose por dentro, y cómo era clásico de ellos, preferían sufrir en silencio… Sintió cómo ella se sentó a su lado, manteniéndose con la mirada baja – ¿Por qué te fuiste así, Ada? – preguntó mirándola con debilidad, y ella suspiró antes de hablar, en realidad ésta vez ya le importaba un carajo quedar al descubierto frente a él, todo llega a un límite, y no importaba cuan fuerte se mostrara, en algún momento tendría que romperse por completo… –Hay personas importantes para mi… y mi trabajo me alejó de ellas… – paró por unos segundos tratando de tomar aire –Pasé diez años sin tener contacto con mis padres… Ellos… siempre insistían en que fuera a visitarlos, pero yo no le di mucha importancia… – El dolor en aquellos ojos verdes era inminente, el arrepentimiento y un toque de culpa se hacían presentes en aquella mirada, comprendió que ahora se lamentaba por el hecho de haber rechazado los ruegos de sus padres por tanto tiempo, pero la vida es así, ella reconocía por completo su error, aunque eso no alejaba tales sentimientos –Un día papá llamó… volvió a insistir en que fuera a casa… Y cuando iba a negarme me dijo que mamá estaba enferma, y con poco tiempo… – de nuevo ese molesto nudo en la garganta volvió a formarse, impidiéndole hablar por un par de segundos –Ella tenía Leucemia… Le quedaban sólo seis meses de vida… así que no me negué, estuve con ella todo el tiempo hasta que partió… – Leon comenzó a sentirse cómo un completo idiota, y se mantuvo en silencio, la verdad muy pocas veces lograba que Ada hablara con la verdad –Después de eso me quedé junto a mi padre para evitar que callera en depresión… pasó más de un año, y entonces un tiempo después le detectaron cáncer de pulmón… el viejo amaba fumar… – sonrió con melancolía al recordar a su padre, en su infancia y juventud siempre había sido más apegada a él que a su madre. Lee Wong amaba y adoraba con locura a Ada, claro, también amaba a su madre y a sus otros dos hijos, pero siempre había protegido más a Ada por el simple hecho de que era la única descendiente de sexo femenino que había nacido en la familia Wong… Sin querer una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, nunca en su vida había sido tan honesta con sus sentimientos, pero siempre había una primera vez para todo –Fui la única que estuvo a su lado… ni siquiera mis hermanos… y ahora ya no está… mi viejo murió hace tres semanas… – ella simplemente se derrumbó por completo, la había pasado realmente mal en los últimos tres años, y él se maldijo por haber pensado de manera tan egoísta, le partía en dos verla llorar, ella era la mujer que había amado y posiblemente seguiría amando después de tanto tiempo, el verla tan mal hacía que algo en su interior se quebrantara y se cayera a pedazos –Lo siento… – fue lo único que pudo decir mientras secaba con delicadeza aquellas lagrimas, producto de la tristeza de la mujer de cabello negro.

–Pasaron muchas cosas, ¿no? – soltó irónica y volviendo a fingir una sonrisa, mientras que él sólo asentía tenuemente… – ¿Cómo se llama ella? – preguntó sin más, Leon sabía de que hablaba, pero sin embargo respondió con otra pregunta – ¿Qué? – ella señaló el pequeño portarretratos que había en la mesa, donde se mostraba a Leon junto a una mujer castaña de ojos grises, esbelta y de estatura media –Irina… – respondió seco y desviando la mirada –Ella es mi… – fue interrumpido por aquella voz femenina –Lo sé… me alegro por ti… – una vez más mintió, odiaba el hecho de verlo con otra mujer, y se odiaba a si misma por perderlo y prácticamente entregárselo en bandeja de plata.

El sonido de la puerta se hizo presente en aquel departamento, y el rubio se levantó a abrir –Hey – se fingió alegre ante la presente, mientras que ésta le regalaba un beso en la mejilla –De milagro encontré una fila vacía en el súper, y el pasillo de cereales era un infierno – la mujer dejó de hablar en cuanto notó la presencia de Ada en el lugar –No me dijiste que tendrías visita – se giró y miró alegremente a la espía, la cual saludó con una sonrisa falsa en el rostro –Me tomó por sorpresa, Irina, ella es Ada… una vieja amiga – si claro, después de todo lo que habían vivido juntos se atrevió a llamarle vieja amiga, pero no lo culpaba, y a decir verdad a veces Leon solía ser un poco cobarde, y lo más conveniente era que Irina no supiera acerca de el pasado de esos dos… La mujer esbozó una gran sonrisa y le tendió la mano para saludarle como era debido, acto que fue correspondido por Ada, pero al momento de hacerlo no pudo evitar notar el "bonito" anillo que adornaba uno de los dedos de la castaña –Mucho gusto, soy la prometida de Leon – podía jurar que su corazón se había hecho pequeño después de escucharla decir aquello con tanto orgullo… ¿Pero que mujer no estaría así de orgullosa por tener a un hombre cómo Leon a su lado? Estaba segura que de haber sido ella lo más probable era que también se sentiría así. Pero en ese momento comprendió que ya era demasiado tarde para volver atrás y envolverse en lo que ahora ya no eran más que estúpidas fantasías, un sueño que jamás se haría realidad.

–El gusto es mío – vociferó fría cómo era de costumbre, su sonrisa desapareció instantáneamente con aquella última frase pronunciada por la mujer castaña, al menos estaba volviendo a ser quien en realidad era, eso de fingir se le daba muy bien, pero no podía pasársela toda la vida mostrando un gesto que sólo le acalambraba el corazón; una vez que le soltó la mano su mirada se dirigió hacia Leon, el cual se mostraba incómodo por la reciente situación –¿Y vives por aquí Ada? – preguntó interesada Irina –No realmente – respondió sin más, lo que aumentó la curiosidad de aquella mujer – ¿De donde eres? – volvió a preguntar –De todas partes, y a la vez de ninguna – Leon esbozó una sonrisa apenas visible, recordó que ella le había dicho lo mismo la primera vez que se lo preguntó, al igual que el rubio, ella también sonrió, nunca se olvidaba de ninguno de sus momentos con él –Igual que Leon – dijo divertida la castaña –Dame un momento – soltó sin más Irina y se dirigió a la habitación de el agente, dejando en silencio a los dos antiguos amantes, Ada suspiró y miró a Leon –Te vas a casar… – el rubio asintió y después bajó la mirada, no sabía realmente que decir, no tenía palabras para excusarse por no haber esperado por ella.

De pronto vieron a aquella mujer salir de la habitación con un sobre en las manos, sobre que le entregó a Ada –Toma, de verdad me gustaría que asistieras – ok, ahora su orgullo no podía estar más pisoteado; la mujer que le había arrebatado al amor de su vida le estaba entregando un boleto en primera fila para ver cómo lo perdía por completo –Que amable, aunque no sé si estaré mucho tiempo en la ciudad – dijo fingiendo de nuevo –Oh por favor, sé que a Leon le encantaría que fueras, ¿No es así? – preguntó mirando al cenizo, el cual sonrió incómodo –Voy a acomodar eso – tomó las bolsas del súper que estaban cerca de la puerta y se fue a la cocina, evadiendo por completo el tema –Yo… haré lo posible por ir – otra mentira más saliendo de los labios de la espía, otra mentira que se sintió cómo una patada en la entrepierna para Leon.

Ella ya no podía permanecer dentro de ese departamento, tenía que salir de ahí antes de que su corazón se rompiera por completo –Ya es tarde, tengo que irme – dijo su última mentira y se despidió de la mujer que por dentro odiaba con todo su ser –Te acompaño, el portero se vuelve loco cuando ve a alguien desconocido – dicho eso ambos salieron del departamento, siendo atacados una vez más por el incómodo y doloroso silencio – ¿Cuándo es la boda? – preguntó sin mirarlo –En un mes – respondió sin más, y ella detuvo su caminar, provocando que el rubio hiciera lo mismo, se encontraban justo en frente de la puerta del edificio, se giró a verlo, y el tiempo se detuvo en el momento en que se perdió en sus ojos azules, tal y cómo la primera vez; posó su mano en la mejilla del hombre y le sonrió con dolor –Imagino que tendrás hijos igual de guapos que tú… – retiró su mano y éste le sonrió de la misma forma –Nos vemos, Leon – dijo la espía y sin más se decidió a cruzar el umbral de la puerta –Ada, espera…! – y por primera vez en su vida, ella decidió esperar, con la patética ilusión de que tal vez el le pediría que escapasen de todo aquello, pero no fue así –Lo siento… – fue lo único que dijo, ella negó con la cabeza –No mires atrás, tonto – se giró y tal cómo dijo, no miró hacia atrás, sólo siguió caminando hasta su auto.

Arrancó y después de conducir por un largo rato se detuvo en la primera cafetería que encontró; el amargo sabor del café negro no se comparaba con todo lo que estaba pasando – ¿Ada? – una voz conocida la sacó de sus pensamientos, se giró en dirección de donde ésta provino y se encontró con la mirada color miel de una peculiar mujer –Harper, cuanto tiempo – podía ver que Helena iba acompañada por alguien más, un hombre de cabello oscuro que la miraba sonriente al igual que su compañera –Ah, él es Max… mi novio – señaló la castaña y acto seguido la espía y el chico oficinista de la D.S.O. se saludaron cómo era debido y se sentaron en la misma mesa –Es raro encontrarte por aquí – dijo la agente –Si bueno… tal vez no esté aquí por mucho tiempo, ya no tengo nada que hacer en éste lugar… – Helena guardó silencio imaginándose lo que había ocurrido –Fuiste a ver a Leon, ¿No es así? – Ada sólo asintió con mirada baja, era la primera vez que la veía así, desanimada, sin usar el sarcasmo que tanto le caracterizaba, podía decir que no era Ada en esos momentos –Oye, esto no puede quedarse así – dijo sin más la castaña, llamando la atención de los dos azabaches (Ada y Max), –¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntó la espía ya molesta por toda la situación –Sabes de que hablo, ¿Vas a dejar que se case? – Ada bufó desviando la mirada –Es demasiado tarde, Harper… yo no puedo hacer nada, además… – fue interrumpida por la voz masculina – ¿No puedes o no quieres? Si lo amas entonces no debes darte por vencida – Helena volteó a verlo y acto seguido Ada hizo lo mismo –Aún no se casa… no es muy tarde ¿o si? – la espía sonrió sinceramente por primera vez en todo el día –Éste sujeto tiene razón – dijo Helena provocándola para que les diera una respuesta positiva –Ustedes son el uno para el otro, no se callan nada – la pareja frente a ella rió por el reciente comentario – ¿Tienes donde quedarte? – Preguntó la castaña –Buscaré un hotel – dijo despreocupada, y Max negó con la cabeza –Seamos honestos, no te va a tomar sólo un día recuperarlo – –Cierto, Leon es terco… ¿Por qué no te quedas con nosotros? Tenemos un cuarto disponible para visitas – a Helena y a Max les tomó varios minutos convencer a la morena, pero con esfuerzo lo lograron.

**oOo**

Su nuevo espacio temporal no estaba nada mal, Helena tenía un buen gusto en cuanto a decoración; aún así no sabía exactamente si formaría parte de aquel plan, amaba a Leon, pero no sabía si él seguía amándola a ella… Le jodía el hecho de sentirse así, cómo una adolescente que sufría por amor, aunque su sufrimiento no era sólo por ello, tal vez no era demasiado tarde, o tal vez si lo era y ésta vez debía aceptar completamente su derrota, sólo el tiempo lo diría.


	2. Factor de Escape

**_Hola! cómo va todo! xD antes que nada, una disculpa por la demora! tuve algunos problemas de salud, lo que impidió actualizar, pero aquí me tienen! de vuelta al trabajo :D _** _**Quisiera agradecer por los revs, los favs y los follows, y por el simple hecho de tomarse su tiempo para leer estas cosas que se me ocurren. También quisiera agradecer a Kmich, por que éste cap tiene una colaboración suya! amiga, muchas gracias por ayudarme con el bloqueo :3 cuando vuelvas espero que ya esté el cap 4 xD mucha suerte en tu viaje! *3*... A partir de ahora estaré respondiendo a los revs al final de cada capitulo, ya que muchas veces no cuento con mucho tiempo para responder por MP, pero no duden que lea todos y cada uno de ellos :D sin más que decir, espero que les guste éste capitulo (MUERTE A IRINA!) **_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, en este caso, CAPCOM; lo único mío es la trama.**_

_**A Leer!**_

* * *

**_Factor de Escape_**

Los tenues rayos del sol comenzaban a asomarse por su ventana anunciando la llegada de un nuevo día, y ahí estaba él, recargado sobre la cabecera de su cama, no había podido pegar un solo ojo en toda la maldita noche; giró su cabeza a la izquierda y se encontró con cierta fémina castaña que yacía completamente dormida su lado… Le era usual el hecho de no dormir cada vez que ella pasaba la noche en su departamento, pero su insomnio no era provocado por que decidía quedarse despierto para admirar su belleza, aunque claro estaba que Irina era una mujer bastante hermosa, pero ante sus ojos nunca habría alguien más hermoso que la mismísima Ada Wong, nunca nadie la superaría. Leon solía ser un poco cobarde cuando se trataba de aquella dama de rojo, en realidad la razón por la que no dormía cuando estaba con Irina era por que le daba miedo el hecho de poder pronunciar el nombre de esa mujer entre sueños y su prometida llegara a escucharlo, eso estaba mal, y él más que nadie lo sabía… ¿Qué iba a pasar cuando llegara al matrimonio?... vaya idiota, una vez que llegara a ese punto tendría que acostarse junto a la castaña todas las noches, ¿Y entonces qué? ¿Se la iba a pasar el resto de su vida sin dormir?... Si lo hacía de seguro que en menos de un mes tendría el aspecto de uno de esos muertos vivientes con los que se había enfrentado en un pasado, sacudió su cabeza, cómo si eso fuera a alejar todos sus pensamientos y se levantó de la cama con delicadeza para no despertar a su futura esposa. Tal vez meterse a la ducha para tratar de relajarse un poco no sería mala idea, había estado inquieto desde que ella apareció frente a él nuevamente, justo cuando creyó que ya estaba olvidándola.

El agua caliente comenzó a caer sobre su cuerpo, cerró sus ojos buscando que un poco de calma lo invadiera, pero no fue así… ahí estaba ella otra vez, siempre metiéndose en su cabeza, manteniéndose viva en cada una de sus memorias, mientras más tiempo pasaba en la ducha, más recordaba todas las veces que la había hecho suya, recordaba todas esas veces en las que le había hecho el amor, ahí, en ese mismo lugar; sonrió inconscientemente acordándose de las peleas que tenía por meterla al cuarto de baño a la fuerza, sabía que la regadera no era uno de sus lugares favoritos, y por eso le costaba a montones convencerla de entrar, pero al final valía la pena … Era difícil intentar alejarla de sus pensamientos, cada rincón de su apartamento tenía marcado su nombre, su aroma, su esencia, aunque no podía negar que con Irina podía olvidarla de vez en cuando.

En el momento que tomó la decisión de proponerle matrimonio, sólo pensó que ya era suficiente esperar por Ada, que era suficiente seguir sufriendo por la soledad que aquella mujer le hacía sentir todas las mañanas al despertar y ver que ya no estaba, cómo todo el tiempo, cómo siempre… Amarla tanto seria su perdición y en sí lo era, y volvía hacerlo, en todo este tiempo de su ausencia pensó que ella tal vez estaría muerta o con otro hombre, que tal vez ya se había olvidado de él, aunque sabía que eso era imposible… Ella podía ser una perra, infeliz, cruel y sin escrúpulos… pero como todo ser humano tenía sentimientos, ocultos, pero los tenía y con él, esos sentimientos, volvieron a florecer en el escaso, en susurros, pero allí estaban... ¿Cómo se atrevía a aparecer de esa forma?, ¿Acaso no tenía derecho a rehacer su vida?.. Al parecer eso le costaría, dejar en cierta forma su pasado, a esa mujer…Pero era imposible.

Al salir de la ducha se percato de que su prometida ya no se encontraba en la cama, el olor a café que percibió le anunciaba que se encontraba en la cocina, como usualmente por la mañana, lo que lo calmó un poco… Tenía miedo de despertar y darse cuenta que todo era un sueño que empezaba a mezclarse con su realidad, simplemente le aterraba sentir ese vacío al despertar, ese que junto a Ada wong sentía, esa maldita ausencia al amanecer… Siempre era lo mismo.

Al salir de la habitación la hermosa imagen de su prometida lo hacía volver a la realidad, tosió un poco para anunciarle que estaba allí.

–Buenos días cielo – Dejó el café en la mesa y se le acercó al susodicho, acaricio su mejilla para luego tiernamente besarlo, beso que fue correspondido con la misma devoción.

–Buenos días – Irina al ver el rostro del agente sabía que le ocultaba algo, que algo lo aturdía… ¿Pero que podría ser?... Lo único que se le vino a la mente fue esa mujer, pero para poder estar segura de que su pensamiento no la traicionaba optó por la opción del interrogatorio, después de todo eso era lo que quería… Conseguir respuestas.

– ¿Estás bien? –

–¿Tan mal me veo por la mañana? – Burló logrando que su prometida le regalara otra de sus sonrisas.

–Sólo un poco – Rio con picardía al tiempo que arreglaba un poco su cabello que estaba un algo desordenado.

– ¿Quién era esa mujer? – Soltó sin dejar de arreglarle el cabello.

–¿Quién? – Él sabía perfectamente a quien se refería, cómo deseaba tan solo que no tocara el tema, pero si algo había aprendido en todo este tiempo con Irina, era que no se le escapaba nada, ni lo más mínimo.

–A… – Intentó decir la castaña – ¿Ada? – Interrumpió el rubio sin poder evitar que sus facciones demostraran dolor tan solo al nombrarla.

–Bien que sabes de quien hablo… –

–Sólo una amiga… ¿Estas Celosa? –

– ¿Celosa?... Por dios Leon, es una amiga ¿no?–

–…Sí… – Respondió casi sin intensiones de hacerlo..

–Entonces no tengo porque ponerme celosa, Además eres mi prometido y ella solo una "amiga" –

"Amiga", Cómo le jodía esa palabra, ella no era su amiga, era su amante, la mujer por la que un día arriesgó y seguiría arriesgando la vida aun a sabiendas que frente a el tenia a otra mujer a la cual amaba, a la cual le había propuesto matrimonio… ¿De verdad la Amaba? Se preguntaba una y otra vez al sentirse confundido con la aparición de la pelinegra... La verdad, jamás amaría a nadie cómo amaba a Ada Wong, eso no cambiaría ni con un anillo ni con un juramento eterno, Iba más allá de cualquier razón coherente... Pero eso en algún momento tendría que cambiar... Y ahora era el momento de hacerlo ¿Pero cómo?, allí el dilema de su vida... Por un momento se le olvidó que su prometida se encontraba de frente, se había perdido en sus pensamientos, cómo hace unos cuantos minutos atrás.

–¿Leon? –

–Disculpa – defendió. Por su extraña pérdida de la realidad.

–Un momento Kennedy, Tú y esa mujer... – Leon sabía perfectamente que Irina no era ninguna idiota y se daría cuenta; pero no imaginó que en sí, ésta situación se presentara tan pronto, pero estaba pasando y tenía que encontrar alguna manera de salir sin lastimar a la mujer con la que ahora tendría una vida en pareja, una familia...

–Oye no es lo que piensas... Es sólo una amiga ya te dije... – Sonrió un poco nervioso sin saber si lo que hacía estaba bien, necesitaba intentarlo.

–Convénceme de eso – Pidió ahora con un semblante serio.

León acortó la poca distancia que los separaba y la besó con pasión y lujuria hasta que sus cuerpos demandaron del preciado aire.

–Espero te quede bien en claro.. Eres mi prometida, mi futura esposa… La mujer que amo... Ada... Es sólo una amiga ¿Puedes entender eso? –

Tenía que convencerla y convencerse de que amaba a Irina; En cierta forma la amaba, Pero Ada Wong... Por un demonio, era la mujer que había logrado robarle el corazón, a la que amaba con locura a la que realmente le pertenecía.

–Sólo amigos… nada más ¿No?– Dijo casi en susurro.

–Sí, sólo eso...

Le costaba convencerse de que sólo eran y fueron grandes amigos... Aún después de 3 largos años de ausencia la seguía amando, así como cuando la vio morir entre sus brazos y volver de entre los muertos así... Más allá de la muerte él siempre la seguiría amando... Pero ahora tendría que obligarse a dejarla ir... él no pensó que volvería amar a alguien más que no fuera la mujer de rojo, Pero allí estaba durmiendo con otra mujer, amándola... Feliz.

Por su parte Irina estaba segura de que entre ellos dos hubo algo, cuando los vio juntos allí hablando; pudo sentir el aire distinto, tenso, la química entre ellos dos era única, se notaba en sus miradas que se conocían a la perfección, que se pertenecían, en el momento le había dolido darse cuenta de eso, pero al fin y al cabo él se encontraba con ella, le había propuesto matrimonio, era su prometido y su futuro esposo.

De la vida de Kennedy ella sabía muy poco ya que no hablaba de su pasado y podía entenderlo, su vida fue un completo infierno desde aquel incidente de Raccoon City, así que era cómo de mal gusto preguntar al respecto... Jamás indagó sobre su vida amorosa, siempre lo había visto tan solitario que imaginarlo en una vida de pareja era... Complicado.

–Entonces no te molestará que la invite a cenar, ¿O si? – Si él no le quería dar respuestas, las conseguiría de otra manera, pero de que las conseguiría, lo haría, estaba mintiendo y se le notaba a leguas, algo ocultaba, algo que realmente la causaba dolor recordar y admitir.

Esta vez lo había jodido, la respuesta coherente sería " No, estás loca" pero eso lo delataría, así que tendría que fingir demencia.

–Claro que puedes invitarla, no hay ningún problema –

Sin más ella le regaló un beso corto y una palmaditas en el cachete al momento que se alejaba en dirección a la habitación, lo había conseguido, como todo lo que quería.

En lo que Irina desapareció de su vista, soltó un largo suspiro al tiempo que llevaba su rostro a la palma de sus manos, _"Grande Kennedy, que bueno eres cagándola, invitémosla a cenar, que idea tan perfecta, tan perfectamente idiota"… _Él sabía que era una muy mala idea, pero no podía decirle que no, o todo se iría al gabinete… De todas formas eso solo alargaba un poco lo inevitable, que descubriera todo… Ada de seguro saldría con su típica sonrisa y su respuesta tan... Cómo decirlo… Tan ¿maldita?, pero eso era lo que la hacía tan arpía, tan misteriosa, tan directa. Resumiendo un poco, Leon Scott Kennedy, héroe nacional, estaba completamente jodido por la culpa de dos mujeres que ocupaban un espacio importante en su corazón.

Entró a la habitación y la observó recogiendo unas cuantas cosas para después empacarlas en una pequeña mochila, quería olvidarse de todo por un momento, quería sacar a Ada de su cabeza y llenarse del amor que su prometida siempre le brindaba; se acercó hacia a ella y la abrazó desde atrás – ¿Ya te vas? – preguntó dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla, la castaña rió tenuemente… Amaba su risa, era una de las cosas que desde un principio le habían cautivado de ella, aunque claro estaba que al comienzo no le tomaba tanta importancia a aquellos detalles, pues cuando la conoció no hacía más que pensar en la enigmática mujer que sin explicación alguna se había marchado, bueno, actualmente aún seguía pensando en ella, pero con Irina muchas cosas empezaron a cambiar en su vida, su prometida sin duda había llenado una parte del vacío que Ada había dejado en su interior –Me citaron tempano en el local – dijo la mujer echando su cabeza hacia atrás y dejando que el rubio la llenara de besos, después de un rato se apartó y se giró de frente a él – ¿No se te hace tarde? – preguntó. Ya conocía la hora de salida a su trabajo, sabía que él no era muy puntual, por eso siempre tenía que estar apurándolo, Leon miró el reloj y enseguida comenzó a vestirse con prisa –No me da tiempo de desayunar, lo siento – decía abrochándose los botones restantes de la camisa –Está bien, no pasa nada – dijo la castaña con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, una vez listo se despidió de ella con un pequeño beso en los labios y salió del departamento para dirigirse al servicio secreto.

–oOo—

_Una mano sobre su cabeza la hizo salir de aquel extraño sueño en el que estaba sumida, alzó el rostro con desgano y se encontró con los ojos verdes de alguien más, el hombre le sonrió; le gustaba que lo hiciera, su padre tenía una sonrisa que le inspiraba tranquilidad, y sobre todo, amor. Después de volver a su postura le devolvió el gesto –¿Qué hacías dormida en la mesa? – preguntó tomando asiento junto a ella –Es una vieja costumbre –dijo recargándose sobre su mano derecha, Lee echó una leve carcajada y después le pellizcó la mejilla a su hija –Mira que si es vieja, me acuerdo cuando eras pequeña… siempre te quedabas dormida en el comedor – la pelinegra rio recordando aquellos tiempos donde sus papás tenían que cargarla y llevarla a su cama, esos tiempos de su infancia habían sido los mejores de toda su vida._

_Sin querer se puso a reflexionar sobre lo que había sido su vida, y de inmediato la sonrisa que le regaló a su padre desapareció, había hecho muchas cosas malas en el pasado, había matado, había robado, había jugado con los sentimientos de muchas personas… y también con los de él, el hombre que le demostró que no le importaba su pasado o lo que hiciera, él seguiría amándola igual, y no, no era su padre… ese hombre se encontraba en alguna otra parte del mundo, esperando por ella seguramente, siempre lo hacía… a veces no se sentía merecedora de tales sentimientos, el amor, el cariño y la protección de Leon eran demasiado, y ella no hacía más que lastimarlo. La misma mano de antes la sacó de sus pensamientos, el hombre seguía manteniendo su sonrisa serena – ¿Quién es él? – Preguntó de golpe –¿Qué? – respondió con otra pregunta dejando ver su confusión –El hombre en el que piensas – Ada desvió su mirada y suspiró –Sigo sin entender cómo haces eso… sal de mi mente viejo – dijo tratando de sonar divertida –Soy tu padre, podrás engañar a medio mundo pero a mi no… esos son los ojos del amor – sentenció. Lee era un hombre bastante sabio por experiencia, eso sin contar que su casa era toda una biblioteca, tenía estantes repletos de libros, y todos con hermosas enseñanzas sobre la vida –Leon – dijo al fin la espía –Leon… ¿un americano eh? – Asintió tenuemente bajando la mirada –Lo siento, hice que te apartaras de él… –_

_–No es así._

_–¿No? Creí que era tu pareja_

_–Es más complicado que eso – volvió a desviar la mirada._

_Lee tomó el rostro de su hija, obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos –Mi mariposa… todo en ésta vida suele ser complicado, pero eso es lo interesante… – hizo una pequeña pausa, sólo para sonreírle, cómo lo hacía cuando era pequeña, cada vez que algo le atormentaba a ella o a sus otros hijos solía sacar al hombre sabio que llevaba dentro –Si todo fuera tan fácil entonces, ¿Qué sentido tendría estar aquí?... todo se da a su tiempo – Ada sonrió con sinceridad y apoyó su cabeza sobre el pecho de su padre. Hace tanto que necesitaba de sus palabras, ya había olvidado lo bien que se sentía al estar con él._

De nuevo otro recuerdo que se metía sin permiso a su mente, otro recuerdo que no la había dejado conciliar bien el sueño, era eso y además el hecho de que no podía dejar de pensar en Leon y en esa mujer. La odiaba, de verdad la odiaba, le había quitado lo único bueno que quedaba de su desastrosa vida –Creo que ya es demasiado tarde, viejo – dijo recordando aquella enseñanza de su padre.

Se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación, pero se percató de que ni Helena ni Max se encontraban en el departamento, quizás ya se habían ido a trabajar así que no le dio mucha importancia. Una pequeña nota sobre la mesa llamó su atención, así que se acercó, al parecer era un mensaje para ella.

_"Lo siento, no hemos hecho las compras así que no hay nada para desayunar :( _

_La copia de la llave está sobre la barra de la cocina"_

Ada sonrió sarcástica –Que tiernos… – No era cómo si tuviera mucha hambre, pero un poco de aire fresco sin duda no le caería mal, así que fue a ducharse, necesitaba un poco de distracción.

**oOo**

–Odio decir "te lo dije", pero te lo dije ¿No es así? – habló una chica castaña un tanto molesta, caminaba dando grandes pasos seguida por su compañero rubio.

–Oye, yo no tenía idea de que iba a volver! – se defendió.

–Debiste haber esperado, y lo sabes.

–Mierda, ¿Cuánto más querías que esperara?

–Si pudiste esperar seis años antes, no entiendo por que no pudiste ahora.

–Por que antes creí que había muerto, no esas tonta Helena!

–Jódete! Maldigo a Claire por haberte presentado a esa mujer.

–Pues yo no! Amo a Irina, aunque te pese.

–¿De verdad? ¿O eso quieres hacerte creer?

–Piensa lo que quieras entonces

–Pienso que fue un grave error pedirle matrimonio

–Fue lo mejor que pude haber hecho, Helena.

–Eso no es cierto, y lo sabes – eso fue lo último que dijo antes de dejarlo sólo y salir del edificio para encontrarse con Max en el estacionamiento.

Leon bufó molesto, encima de todo lo que le estaba pasando ahora Helena también se ponía en su contra, juraba que con todas esas mujeres haciendo tales estragos en su cabeza se volvería loco. Definitivamente no era su día, apartando el hecho de que seguía sin desayunar, y seguía sin entender por que a Helena siendo nueva le daban antes su hora de descanso. Sin más remedio volvió a entrar al edificio, tal vez se la pasaría haciéndose tonto los próximos 20 minutos hasta que llegara su receso.

–oOo–

El día estaba realmente hermoso, era una lastima que no pudiera disfrutar de él por que todo en su cabeza estaba completamente nublado, aún sentía en su boca el agrio sabor de su dolor, un dolor que cortaba con el filo de mil navajas en todo su ser. Con cada paso sentía que algo dentro de ella se quebraba… de verdad la estaba pasando mal, aunque en las últimas horas solo pensaba que todo aquello que le estaba pasando no era más que el pago por el costo de sus malas acciones. En pocas palabras, su autoestima estaba por los suelos.

Después de 15 minutos de caminata entró a la cafetería a la que había entrado un día antes, pidiendo lo que le era usual, el amargo café negro, compañero de penas al igual que el alcohol, aunque ella no solía beber en exceso. Llevaba ya un buen rato mirando solamente a la taza de color rojo, una que otra vez miraba su móvil cómo si estuviera esperando algún mensaje de él… sacudió tenuemente su cabeza, él no iba a volver, por mucho que quisiera convencerse de ello, a pesar de los ánimos que Helena y Max le habían dado, se sentía completamente pesimista.

–Hola! – la voz masculina la sobresaltó y enseguida se giró en busca de la persona que la había tomado por sorpresa. Ojos azules, fue lo primero que encontró… lamentablemente no eran los ojos azules que ella esperaba ver; suspiró desilusionada –¿Te conozco? – preguntó fría, ya había lidiado con muchos tipos antes, sabía perfectamente cómo mandarlos directamente al carajo –No, definitivamente no pero… cómo te lo digo, que pena me da – Ada no le quitó la vista de encima, empezaba a desesperarse –Mira, el lugar está completamente lleno, no tengo donde sentarme y estoy cansado, y ya que ésta es la única mesa con asientos disponibles me preguntaba si… – fue interrumpido por el tono sarcástico de la espía –Esa maniobra no sirve amigo, puedes ir a sentarte por allá – señaló una mesa donde se encontraba una pareja y dos asientos sin ocupar –¿Maniobra? No, para nada! Odio estar de píe, en serio, y si me dejas sentarme juro que no voy a interrumpirte en lo que sea que hagas, no te interrumpiré mientras revisas tu celular cada diez segundos, en serio necesito un asiento, hazlo por una buena causa – la espía sin duda estaba perdiendo los estribos, el hombre no paraba de hablar, era cómo una puta máquina, una palabra tras otra, y por si fuera poco notó que había vuelto a revisar su celular mientras estaba hablando –Ok! Siéntate, pero por favor… cállate – dijo casi implorando, el hombre le sonrió anchamente y se sentó frente a ella –Gracias, eres buena persona – dijo con tono amable –No lo creo – soltó Ada sin más.

–¿Por qué no lo crees?

–Por que no – dijo fría.

–Me dejaste sentarme

–Eso no tiene nada que ver.

–¿Estás enojada?

–No, pero si sigues hablando te voy a sacar un ojo con la cuchara – dijo mostrándole el mencionado objeto, él guardó silencio de inmediato al sentir el filo de sus palabras.

Habían pasado unos dos minutos, ella estaba cómoda con el silencio, pero el merolico comenzaba a verse desesperado por hablar. Ada se encontraba con uno de los libros que había tomado del gran repertorio de su padre, pero en lugar de leer una que otra vez lanzaba miradas que examinaban a aquel hombre, el cual casualmente también estaba "concentrado" en la lectura del periódico. Había algo, no sabía pero había algo bastante llamativo en él, era alto, un poco más delgado que Leon, tez blanca y unos ojos azules que contrastaban jodidamente bien con su cabello castaño oscuro que casi llegaba al color azabache, sí, era guapo, pero no era su tipo.

–Soy James, por cierto

–Ada – dijo indiferente.

El hombre le sonrió y le tendió la mano para que la estrechara, ella por educación imitó su acción.

–Entonces… ¿Qué pasa contigo?

Ada una vez más desvió su mirada del libro y lo miró arqueando una ceja –¿Disculpa? –

–Lo siento, es una mala costumbre, soy psicólogo y… ya sabes

–Ah… ¿Y por qué crees que pasa algo conmigo?

–Tus ojos hablan por ti… Una persona puede sonreír, pero aún con una sonrisa el dolor se nota en los ojos de ésta – explicó.

–Lo siento, pero lo que menos necesito es una terapia

–¿Y quién dice que es una terapia?

–Hablas mucho ¿Sabes?

–Sí, me lo dicen seguido… pero personalmente, creo que una dama cómo usted no debería sufrir – dicho esto le sonrió, y Ada inconscientemente también lo hizo.

–¿Entonces?

–¿Entonces qué? No hay nada que contar, es más, tengo que irme ya… un gusto John – dijo para después meter el libro en su bolso y ponerse de píe.

–James, me llamo James – corrigió.

–Bueno, perdona mi error, adiós James – habló mientras daba media vuelta y se encaminaba hacia la salida, estaba tan entretenida sacando algo de su bolso que cuando menos lo esperó, sintió que su frente se estrelló con el pecho de alguien, bueno, había sido un descuido, una vez que levantara la mirada pediría una disculpa, o algo así. Ojos azules, por segunda vez en el día, aunque estos ojos ya le resultaban bastante conocidos. Y ahí estaba, parada frente al rubio por una extraña coincidencia del destino… ¿De verdad era el destino?, o… –Ada! – una voz a sus espaldas la sacó de su trance, se giró y nuevamente el castaño estaba ahí –Olvidaste esto – tendió la mano y mostró el celular de la morena, por su parte Leon estaba siendo completamente ignorado, hasta que James lo miró –Hey Leon – sonrió saludando –James – dijo confuso al verlo con la espía… ¿Qué rayos hacía el tomando el café con ella? Luego volteó a ver a ojiverde –Ada… – la mujer tomó su celular –Leon. – Dijo fingiendo una sonrisa mientras el castaño los miraba a los dos –¿James? – pronunció su propio nombre arruinando el contacto visual de los dos presentes –Así que ustedes se conocen… no sabía – soltó Leon –No realmente, no tenía donde sentarme y ella me dejo tomar asiento en su mesa – vociferó el otro ojiazul señalando a Ada –¿Ustedes se conocen? – indagó James, en eso Ada soltó una pequeña risa –Pero que pequeño es el mundo – dijo con ironía mientras observaba la cara de un Leon un tanto confuso.

No sabía cómo debía sentirse, nunca le había gustado el hecho de verla con otro hombre… ¿Pero quién era él para reclamarle?... ya no tenía ningún derecho de reclamarle nada, después de todo él era el que había decidido hacer su vida al lado de otra mujer. Pero coño, le jodía verla cerca de alguien más.

–Caballeros, que tengan buen día – habló para al fin retirarse y dejarlos a los dos ahí.

**oOo**

Se quedó recargada sobre la puerta del departamento, buscando un poco de paz en su interior, pero por más que intentaba calmar sus sentimientos no podía, habían pasado tres años y lo único que quería en ese momento era lanzarse a los brazos de Leon y besarlo, pero ahora eso era algo imposible, él ya estaba haciendo su vida nuevamente con Irina, y aunque le doliera tendría que aceptar que ya lo había perdido. Sacó su móvil de su bolso y se encontró con un texto en la pantalla, había un número telefónico y un recado.

_"En caso de que necesites hablar, no es una terapia!"_

Sonrió tenuemente, pero con sinceridad… algo tenía ese James que había captado su atención, tal vez no era una mala idea después de todo, tal vez James podría ser su factor de escape.

* * *

**_Gracias por leer!_** _** hora de responder a los revs! *-***_

_**Kmich: Muchisimas gracias, bueno aquí tienes el otro cap, aunque te tomará un rato para que puedas leerlo, FWY estará esperandote con capitulos nuevos, así que tendrás que actualizarte sis! xD**_

_**Lirionegro1: Muchas gracias joto *-* aquí tienes el otro cap!**_

_**Motoko Draculia: Muchisimas gracias! :'D**_

_**Gloria Vazquez: Muchas gracias xD no era mi intención hacer sentir mal, aunque sinceramente yo también sentí feíto con eso D: y bueno, aquí tienes la continuación, espero que te guste!**_

_**Anaiz Danevick: Muchas gracias! :D**_

_**Andrea-Croft: En serio? *^* muchisimas gracias, aunque Ada es un personaje de personalidad complicada, el mostrarla con tanta sensibilidad es todo un reto, pero me alegra que te haya gustado, muchas gracias! :D**_

_**Eso es todo por el momento! nos vemos al siguiente cap! :D**_


	3. Hermanos

_**HOLAAAAA! ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? xD una super disculpa por la tardanza! estaba en exámenes y eso me impidió actualizar D: ... Wooow *-* no creí que sería tan bien recibida esta historia loca *0* muchisimas gracias por los revs y los favs y los follows! me alegra mucho que les guste TuT**_

_**Una vez más, gracias a Kmich por ayudarme con mi bloqueo *3* ti amuu!**_

_**No los sigo aburriendo con mis palabras xD**_

_**Recordemos que los personajes pertenecen a CAPCOM (desgraciadamente u_u) y que lo único mío es la historia, y los OC **_

_**Sin más que decir, ¡A leer!**_

* * *

**_Hermanos_**

_–¡Ada! ¡Suéltalo ya! – Gritaba una mujer de cabellos negros mientras veía cómo la muchacha sostenía a uno de sus hijos con brusquedad por el cuello de la camisa, ambos jóvenes se veían completamente molestos, detrás de ellos dos se encontraba uno que se veía de menor edad, estaba completamente asustado por la pelea que se estaba dando entre sus dos hermanos –¡Ya basta! – imploró el menor de los Wong, ante su suplica Ada soltó a su hermano mayor, no sin antes regalarle una mirada llena de rabia – ¿¡Se puede saber qué carajo pasa por tu cabeza!? – Exclamó la joven más que molesta –Ponte a pensar un poco, ¿quieres? … No sólo te pones en riesgo a ti, pones en riesgo a Han! – dicho eso señaló al chico a sus espaldas, no podía describir cuan molesta se encontraba, en esos momentos odiaba a su hermano mayor, el sujeto no había hecho más que causarle problemas a la familia en las últimas semanas, constantemente Ada y Fang se encontraban peleando por las malas mañas que el hombre había estado tomando, solía llegar a altas horas de la noche con varias copas encima, o incluso drogado y con pertenencias que no eran suyas. Lo que más le molestaba era que su madre no lo reprendiera por aquello, todo lo contrario, tal parecía que Lili Wong era su incondicional defensora, incluso a veces llegaba a pensar que la mujer tenía más preferencia por él que por ella y su otro hermano –¿En qué coño estabas pensando al llevarte a Han a ese lugar? – Interrogó buscando calmarse, pues su actitud no hacía más que asustar al pequeño pelinegro, el muchacho rió y se tumbó sobre el sofá –¿En qué estaba pensando? – Volvió a echar una carcajada –Hermanita, sólo quería mostrarle a Han cómo es la verdadera vida, algún día tendrá que convertirse en un hombre, ¿o no? – sonrió socarronamente observando cómo el semblante de Ada volvía a tornarse a uno completamente tenso, instintivamente apretó los puños a un punto en el que sus nudillos se volvieron tan blancos cómo una hoja de papel –Han nunca va a ser un vago inútil cómo tú, de eso me encargaré yo misma – masculló la joven Wong mientras tomaba la mano del menor; después se giró a ver a su madre, y molesta negó con la cabeza –Y tú, no puedo creer que no le digas nada, simplemente me decepcionas, tú y la basura de hijo al que tanto defiendes, eres tan... – Ada no pudo hablar más, la mano furiosa de su madre se estrelló sobre su rostro, aunque el golpe no le había dolido, lo que en realidad dolía era la actitud que aquella mujer había tomado. _

_Ada miró molesta en otra dirección, su respiración era pesada y trataba fervientemente contener el llanto. A pesar de ser sólo una joven de 15 años era más madura que todos los que se encontraban presentes en aquella sala, pero al parecer nadie lo comprendía; soltó la mano de su pequeño hermano de apenas 10 años y sin más salió de la casa, pudo escuchar a Han llamándola unas tres veces pero sin embargo no miró hacia atrás. Iba caminando sin un destino fijo, ahogada en el amargo sabor de la decepción y el dolor, sólo quería alejarse de todo y de todos, al menos por esa noche. Su mirada estaba puesta en el suelo, y por consecuente no sabía hacia donde estaba yendo, su cabeza chocó con algo, al parecer era una persona, alzó la vista y se encontró con los ojos verdes que tanto había extrañado, hacía años que no veía a su padre, puesto que el hombre se encontraba trabajando para la CIA –¿Mariposa? – Preguntó con una sonrisa –Papá... – sin más rodeos el hombre castaño la abrazó, Ada se entregó completamente al abrazo de su progenitor, se aferró a su amplia espalda y dejó que el llanto fluyera. Lo había echado tanto de menos, la verdad era que todo se había vuelto un desastre desde que su padre se había ido para realizar una misión que le había tomado un largo tiempo. El hombre tomó un poco de distancia y sostuvo la barbilla de su hija de esa forma obligándole a mirarlo, no pudo evitar el hecho de notar el golpe en su mejilla seguido de una pequeña abertura en el labio que se había dado gracias a la pelea con su hermano – ¿Qué te ocurrió ? – Preguntó preocupado, pero no hubo respuesta alguna por parte de la pelinegra, él conocía perfectamente a Ada y cuando la morena tomaba esa actitud era por que algo con la familia andaba mal –Bien, vamos a casa – sugirió Lee –No quiero ir a ese lugar – soltó ella con cierto dejo de rabia en sus palabras –Preciosa, los problemas jamás se resolverán si huyes de ellos – insistió el de mayor edad buscando dejarle una enseñanza y cómo siempre, sus palabras la convencieron. Ese hombre siempre había sido su fuerza, Ada amaba demasiado a su padre, y estaba dispuesta a aceptar los riesgos, por que a final de cuentas sabía que ese hombre jamás le daría la espalda._

Ya había pasado una semana desde que Ada había regresado a Washington, una semana bastante pesada por cierto, lidiando con el hecho de que el hombre que amaba ahora se encontraba comprometido con otra mujer, y encima con ese mensaje de texto que le había llegado hace tres días y la tenía en constante duda.

_"Fang está en prisión, necesito que me llames. _

_Tenemos que hablar."_

Leyó y releyó el mensaje por decima vez en el día, no tenía ganas de ver a nadie, y menos al miserable de su hermano mayor, pero era Han el que se lo estaba pidiendo y por esa razón no sabía exactamente que hacer. El menor de los Wong no le había dado más detalles sobre el arresto de su hermano, sabía que Han se había convertido en un buen hombre y que gracias a dios no había caído en las influencias de Fang, el azabache era ahora un agente de la D.E.A., según una de sus pláticas anteriores, el ojiverde se había motivado a entrar a tal organización por todo el problema que su hermano mayor había tenido con las drogas, y por que había sido testigo de lo que los narcotraficantes eran capaces de hacer en ese negocio, eso y el hecho de que quería que Ada estuviera orgullosa de él, y vaya que lo estaba. Muy en el fondo necesitaba saber que era lo que realmente había pasado con el mayor de los hermanos, tomó el teléfono y comenzó a marcar, después de unos segundos pudo escuchar la voz de Han –Diga – contestó el hombre –Han… – dijo secamente la espía.

–Ada, ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en llamar?

–Estuve ocupada. – mintió.

–Ya no importa, debemos hablar

–Para eso te llamé, dime que fue lo que hizo. – del otro lado se escuchó un suspiro, Ada siempre iba directo al grano, si algo odiaba era perder el tiempo con rodeos… simplemente idéntica a su padre.

–Fue capturado en un operativo de la D.E.A., trafico de cocaína.

–¿Y tú estabas ahí?

–Sí…

–Hay algo más, ¿No es así? – dijo al escuchar la dudosa voz de su hermano menor.

–Era una pelea entre dos bandos, él… asesinó a dos hombres. – soltó al fin provocando que Ada frunciera el entrecejo a más no poder.

–Ya… gracias por la información Han, nos vemos.

–Hey, no cuelgues! – exclamó el menor.

–¿¡Ahora qué!? – dijo con tono alto, dejando notar su molestia.

–Quiere que vayas a verlo, está en Washington… prisión del condado de Wahkiakum, en la 64

–Ya veremos que pasa, hasta luego. –sin decir más colgó la llamada, no sabía si iría a visitarlo, aunque realmente no le vendría mal un par de golpes al bastardo que tenía cómo hermano.

—oOo—

Al fin después de unas cuantas semanas de trabajo se encontraba disfrutando de su día libre, pero a pesar de tener el día libre su cabeza estaba llena de varias incógnitas, una de ellas era el no saber que mierda hacía Ada con James, eso lo estaba consumiendo, era una lenta y dolorosa tortura… El simple hecho de pensar que Ada podría estar con alguien más era algo que lo cabreaba, y entonces recordó que él ya no tenía derecho sobre ella, por que a final de cuentas él había sido el que la había dejado en plena libertad, lo hizo desde el momento en el que comenzó a pensar en Irina cómo una salida de emergencia para poder olvidarla, aunque claro estaba que amaba a Irina, pero después de amar a Ada, no volvería a amar de la misma forma –Creí que ya estabas listo – la voz de la mujer lo sacó de sus divagaciones, se le había olvidado por completo que tendrían una comida con la familia de la castaña –Lo siento, estaba divagando – se excusó mientras veía cómo los músculos de la cara de Irina se tensaban, durante la última semana era siempre lo mismo, cada cinco minutos se encontraba mirando únicamente a la nada cómo si hubiera algo interesante en ella, al principio creyó que era a causa del cansancio, pero dejó de pensar lo mismo cuando se dio cuenta de que desde la llegada de aquella mujer había estado así; y eso aumentaba más su intriga, el comportamiento del rubio no era normal y eso no hacía más que decirle que posiblemente se encontraba pensando en su "amiga", y cada vez que trataba de sacar el tema éste lo evadía con cualquier pretexto, sí, Leon Scott Kennedy era un completo cobarde en cuanto a mujeres se refería.

–No entiendo que te pasa últimamente – dijo ésta fingiendo que no sabía, y Leon puso una cara seria –No sigas con eso Irina, estoy cansado por el trabajo… es todo – dijo terminando de abrocharse la camisa y agachándose para buscar sus zapatos, sintió la profunda mirada de su prometida clavándose sobre su espalda, y entonces supo que estaba molesta de verdad, se incorporó y se giró para mirarla –¿Qué? – Preguntó cómo si no supiera nada –Apúrate, no me gusta llegar tarde – soltó un suspiro y salió de la habitación. Leon volvió a agacharse en busca de sus zapatos, y al mirar debajo de la cama encontró lo que menos quería ver en esos momentos, una caja de color negro donde había guardado todo lo que le recordaba a Ada, genial, más motivos para parecer retrasado mental cada cinco minutos, decidió ignorar tal objeto para apurarse antes de que su prometida se molestara más.

**oOo**

Esperó aproximadamente unos diez minutos, y entonces lo vio salir acompañado por cuerpos de seguridad de la prisión, que segundos después se alejaron para dar privacidad a los presentes. El rostro de Fang dejaba a la vista unos cuantos golpes, posiblemente producto de la pelea en la que se había metido antes de ser capturado. Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos más, pero el mayor no era muy paciente que digamos –Yo también te extrañé – dijo apoyado su espalda sobre el respaldo de la silla – ¿Qué te hace pensar que podría extrañarte? – Soltó con la mirada puesta en otro lugar que no fuera la cara de su hermano –Bueno, estás aquí… Es razón suficiente para pensarlo – dicho esto la morena sonrió con sarcasmo –No me hagas reír, estoy aquí por que me divierte el hecho de que te estés refundiendo en éste patético lugar – Ada de verdad estaba molesta, el bastardo de su hermano no había cambiado ni un poco, seguía siendo un vándalo de la peor calaña.

Antes le había pateado el culo a tipos más grandes y seguro su hermano no sería un problema, el verdadero problema era que se encontraban en una maldita prisión, y cualquier intento por darle una paliza representaba una celda para ella también –Mírate, traficando drogas, asesinando por esa mierda… sólo mira que bajo has caído – dijo mirándolo de arriba abajo –Ada, no vengas a hacerte la inocente, dime, ¿A cuantos hombres no has matado tú? ¿Cuántos crímenes no has cometido en los últimos años? – Bien, tenía que reconocerlo, su hermano mayor tenía un punto, pero Ada Wong jamás aceptaría la derrota –Somos iguales, hermanita – dijo con una media sonrisa en el rostro, acto que fue imitado por la espía –Fang – agrandó su sonrisa –Estás muy equivocado, a mi no me atraparon con cocaína en las manos, tampoco han encontrado mis huellas en un arma – en ese momento al fin miró a su hermano a los ojos, desafiándolo con la mirada – ¿Quieres saber las diferencias entre tú y yo? – el hombre se mantuvo serio –Yo soy inteligente, tú no usas el cerebro… Yo estoy aquí, gozando de mi libertad, y tú… – una pequeña risa escapó de sus labios –Tú estás encerrado en éste lugar de porquería – ver la expresión en el rostro de su hermano había valido más que mil golpizas, Fang estaba consumiéndose en rabia y en desesperación. Por su parte, Ada ya no tenía más que decir, se levantó del asiento y dio media vuelta.

–Ada, espera! – La mujer paró en seco, estaba hartándose de esa maldita frase –Quiero cambiar – dijo provocando que Ada se girara a verlo, nunca lo había oído decir tal cosa, pero su hermano era igual de mentiroso que ella, era lo único en lo que se parecían –Pues cambia, nadie te impide hacerlo – vociferó indiferente la morena –No puedo hacerlo estando aquí – habló en tono suplicante el mayor, a lo que Ada imaginó inmediatamente el por que de querer verla –No voy a ayudarte a escapar, si es lo que quieres – su forma fría de decir las cosas descontrolaba al hermano mayor, su propia hermana estaba dándole la espalda, pero no le sorprendía, incluso creyó que era una clase de venganza por lo que él había hecho en un pasado, dejándola en manos de pandilleros para salvar su propio pellejo –Lo mejor es que te quedes aquí adentro, tal vez así aprenderás la lección… adiós Fang – dijo para al fin retirarse de aquel lugar, dejando a su hermano solo, cómo él la había dejado hace años atrás.

Lo que su hermano mayor estaba viviendo en esos momentos no era nada comparado con todo el infierno que Ada había tenido que vivir y que seguía viviendo, cualquier persona pensaría que estaba mal el hecho de que odiara a su propio hermano, pero ella lo hacía, y el bastardo lo merecía, le había hecho mucho daño en su pasado y todo esto realmente la hacía sentir mal, era cómo si todo se le estuviera cayendo encima de un segundo a otro.

–Muchas coincidencias en una semana – Esa particular voz masculina llamando su atención la distrajo de lo que iba pensando, dirigió su mirada hacia él y lo encontró sonriéndole alegremente –James – llamó su nombre inconscientemente mientras éste se acercaba a saludar –No pensé encontrarte en un lugar como éste – dijo sin dejar de sonreírle –Lo mismo digo… ¿O acaso estás siguiéndome? – preguntó devolviéndole la sonrisa, en verdad habían tenido muchas coincidencias en una sola semana; la cafetería, el super, y uno que otro lugar en la calle –No soy esa clase de tipo, aunque siempre me enseñaron a perseguir mis intereses pero no quiero que me veas cómo un acosador, claro, soy tu gran admirador o puedo ser tu fan número uno pero jamás te acosaría – y ahí iba de nuevo, una palabra tras otra y sin parar, pero por muy molesto que fuera el hombre, tenía algo que hacía sentir cómoda a Ada, su mirada era siempre pacifica y era la única persona que había podido sacarle más de una sonrisa en menos de 5 minutos, en tan solo una semana podría decirse que la espía había desarrollado cierto interés por el psicólogo ultra parlante, lo cual era bastante extraño para una mujer cómo ella, ya que no solía fijarse en hombres cómo él –Ok, ya entendí – dijo ésta tratando de pararlo –Vale, entonces, ¿Qué haces por aquí? – Indagó el pelinegro pero Ada se quedó en silencio por unos segundos –Vine a ver a alguien… ¿Y tú? – Preguntó.

–Me gustaría decir que trabajo en rehabilitación con los reos, pero no, una vez lo intenté y uno se puso muy agresivo, desde entonces no vuelvo a hacer esa clase de trabajo.

–Ya veo… – dijo la morena mientras James asentía tenuemente.

–No todos tenemos una familia ejemplar, pero allí nos tocó nacer.

–Entiendo muy bien eso…

Siguieron caminando en silencio un par de minutos, Ada entendía que para James también era difícil hablar sobre el tema de su familia, y ella no le gustaba meterse en la vida de los demás así que por eso no hizo preguntas y James tampoco las hizo. Al llegar al aparcamiento estaba claro que sus caminos se separarían en ese momento y que tal vez al día siguiente otra graciosa casualidad volvería a encontrarlos, sin embargo, antes de seguir algo la detuvo, volteó y ahí estaba el de los ojos azules tomándola de la mano, con una mirada que rogaba por que aún no se fuera y su sonrisa serena; Ada no hizo más que mirarlo, estaba segura de que si hubiera sido cualquier imbécil seguramente en esos momentos estaría retorciéndose por una patada en la entrepierna, pero con James era diferente, él era todo lo contrario a Leon, y en cierta forma eso le llamaba la atención de él –Me preguntaba si ésta vez si me vas a aceptar la invitación a comer – dicho esto soltó su mano ya que comenzaba a sudarle por los nervios , Ada sonrió divertida por su expresión, James era cómo un adolescente sonrojado cada vez que le hablaba a la chica que le gustaba –No te rindes fácilmente, ¿verdad? – El azabache sonrió y negó con la cabeza, dándole a entender que no cedería con su propuesta –Me agrada tu optimismo, vamos entonces – dicho eso James subió con Ada al auto.

**oOo**

Los padres de Irina eran muy exquisitos en cuanto a restaurantes refería, siempre era un restauran lujoso y extremadamente caro, aunque eso le preocupaba poco al Kennedy pues tenía para darse el lujo de gastar cuanto se le antojara... En el coche mientras se dirigían al restaurante ninguno de los dos cruzó palabras, el parecía estar en otro mundo y ella la verdad ya se estaba hartando de que no le contara la verdad… Algo escondía con aquella mujer, pero ciertamente no se lo diría, aunque si de algo estaba segura, era que tendría que hacerlo en algún momento.

–**_Lafayette – _**Musitó el ojiazul.

**_- _**¿Que?- Exclamó la castaña.

-Cariño ya llegamos…- Dijo algo extrañado, Irina no se encontraba pensando en ese momento precisamente en la cena.

-Ah si... Lo siento no lo había notado-

-¿Estás bien?-

-Si... No pasa nada... Vamos que mis padres han de estar esperando-

Dicho esto Leon bajó rápidamente del coche para abrirle la puerta a su prometida, como el gran caballero que siempre había sido y seguía siendo...Tomó su mano y la ayudó a levantarse del asiento, ella tropezó al levantarse, quedando sobre el pecho del agente.

- Lo siento –

El rubio levanto su barbilla haciendo que chocara con su mirada – Oye no pasa nada…Yo debería estar así no tu… Tus padres son un poco… tu sabes… - Los dos soltaron una carcajada y sin mas ya se encontraban dentro del lujoso restaurante.

Irina pudo ver a lo lejos a sus padres, la verdad…. su padre como de costumbre tenía una cara de pocos amigos, esa que a Kennedy le daba más miedo que hasta los mismos J´avos , era gracioso ver como a un agente de gobierno le temblaban las piernas con el padre de su prometida, pero el señor Johnson era un miserable hijo de puta, en cambio Esmeralda Johnson, era una hermosa mujer con un carácter fuerte, Pero muy simpática de trato. Aun el ojiazul no se explicaba como esa mujer podría soportar a ese hombre… Pero así es el amor.

La Sra. Esmeralda al notar la presencia de su hija le dio un toque a su marido que al girar y chocar su vista con los dos tortolos acercándose fulminó con la mirada a Leon que se puso ahora más nervioso, la castaña apretó su mano, indicándole que se calmara, que ella estaba allí con él.

-Buenas noches- Dijeron al mismo tiempo Kennedy e Irina haciendo que como acto de reflejo los dos soltaran una pequeña y disimulada carcajada.

-Que apuestos, como siempre – Expresó la madre de Irina, la verdad hacían una hermosa pareja. (Kmich está drogada… ok no xD te amo!)

-Gracias- Dijo Irina con un leve rubor en la mejilla.

-Mr. Kennedy, nuevamente tarde…No debería sorprenderme- El señor Parker era muy meticuloso con la puntualidad, y desatestaba la impuntualidad del agente de gobierno.

-Sr. Johnson… Siento llegar tarde... Sra. Esmeralda –

EL rubio le abrió la silla a su prometida y luego la incorporó cerca de la mesa para luego proceder a sentarse.

El señor Johnson tenia diversos temas de conversación, uno menos interesante que el otro… Era un simple y vulgar hombre de negocios... y Leon, un agente gubernamental… Sólo eso, de negocios... Sólo sabía que se llevaban a cabo al momento del interrogatorio y dependía mucho de a quien estuvieran interrogando... Nada que ver con lo que el Sr. Parker estaba acostumbrado. Así que sólo se limitó a escuchar y una que otra vez decir alguna estupidez coherente; Jamás entendería nada referente a armas biológicas entre otras cosas simplemente "Clasificadas"... Irina no dejaba de hablar con su madre hasta que la pregunta que no esperaban surgió.

- ¿Han pensado en tener hijo?-

La castaña sonrió tímidamente y al ojiazul de broma no se le cae el trago, la verdad no esperaba eso... o por lo menos no ahora.

– Eh… no, aun no pensamos en tener hijos-

-Deberían ir pensando en tener un hijo… Nada nos alegraría más que ser abuelos, tal vez y el niño no sea tan impuntual como el padre-Eso si que había incomodado al rubio, sonrió hipócritamente.

-Ni tan avaro como su abuelo… ¿No cree usted Sr. Parker? – Y fue automático la cara de sorpresa de las dos mujeres, no podían pasar mucho tiempo sin empezar a chocar con las palabras, Irina pasó su mano por debajo de la mesa y la posó en la pierna del ojiazul, haciendo que cayera en que su prometida estaba con él... Siempre que hablaba con el Sr. Johnson por un determinado tiempo terminaban discutiendo fuertemente.

Al sentir el contacto de la castaña la observo sonrió y luego acaricio su mejilla. – Con su permiso voy al baño- Sin más se levantó no sin antes darle un breve y tierno beso en los labios a su prometida.

Era ironía de la vida o cosas del destino, pero Ada se encontraba en el mismo restaurante con James, aunque ella no había notado la presencia del ojiazul hasta que yendo al tocador choco con él.

-Oh lo siento mucho- Dijo Ada al tiempo que se agachaba para recoger su estuche de maquillaje, de igual manera imitó el caballero para ayudarla… en lo que vio la mariposa en el estuche fue automático.

-¿Ada?-

La pelinegra alzó la mirada y de inmediato choco con esos hermosos ojos azules que le pertenecían a ella –Leon…- Musitó casi en susurro.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-¿Qué no puedo estar aquí?-

-No es solo…- Fue interrumpido por la ojijade -Que no esperabas verme aquí… -

En ese instante la agarró por el brazo y se la llevó para el final del pasillo donde se encontraban los baños.

-Ya suéltame… ¿Qué demonios te pasa?-

-Eso mismo me pregunto... –

-¿No crees que no estás en posición de preguntarme nada?-

-Lo estoy- dijo de forma inconsciente -¡YA NO!….estas comprometido. ¿Lo recuerdas?- El rubio se quedó sin palabras... Tenía razón, no estaba en posición… La espía se soltó de su agarre y le pasó por un lado tropezando con su hombro, El se giró dando algunos pasos hacia ella.

-Espera Ada…- Los dos se detuvieron.

Ada se giró quedando a unos pasos de el – Si no te importa, me están esperando- Sin más y con pasos que denotaban molestia desapareció de su vista.

Rápidamente se encontró con James, el cual se encontraba buscando algo que comer en el menú –Nos vamos – dijo Ada en tono molesto e interrumpiendo al entretenido James que miraba la carta – ¿Qué? Pero si acabamos de llegar – dijo un poco confuso mientras se levantaba de su asiento y la seguía a la salida del restaurant –Acabo de ver a una mujer diciendo que había una cucaracha en su pasta – al decir eso James puso cara de asco –Ok, te sigo –

Caminaron buscando algún otro restaurante que fuera bueno, le agradaba la compañía de James, tanto que hasta se había olvidado un poco de su reciente discusión con el rubio agente gubernamental. En su búsqueda por un buen lugar en donde comer pasaron por una calle no tan concurrida, aunque el lugar se veía seguro pasaron justo al lado de un tipo bastante repugnante, seguramente uno de esos motociclistas busca pleitos que se hallaban en los bares, caminaron sin darle mucha importancia al hombre y justo al pasarlo comenzó el detonante de Ada Wong –Mamacita – dijo el hombre usando un tono que resultaba bastante vulgar, pero aún así siguió caminando –Que hermosas piernas ¿A qué hora abren? – Ada estaba comenzando a molestarse más por la situación, pero al parecer no era la única, pues James paró en secó y se giró hacia el hombre barbudo y gordo que andaba lanzando vulgaridades al aire –Oye! Ya basta! – exclamó el azabache acercándose más, el psicólogo era bastante alto, a decir verdad sobrepasaba la estatura de Leon, pero ni su estatura intimidó a tal hombre – ¿Qué? No me digas tu eres su novio, maricón – dijo retándolo –Pues… no realmente, pero… – fue interrumpido –Entonces apártate y deja que le muestre lo que es un verdadero hombre – habló en tono burlón acercándose a Ada, pero James se le puso en frente –Dije que te apartes, maricón – el ojiazul volvió a poner una cara de asco, su aliento era horrible –No lo haré, ahora anda a lavarte la boca – dijo moviendo su mano cómo si estuviera alejando el olor – ¿Qué dijiste? – Exclamó empujándolo –Que vayas a lavarte la boca! – contraatacó, y antes de poder hacer más, una patada en las costillas y un golpe en la boca derribaron al pobre James, haciéndolo caer al suelo pasmado de dolor –Ay Dios, esto no me puede estar pasando – habló Ada poniendo una mano en su frente en forma de molestia –Oye gordo, ven aquí – dijo llamando la atención del asqueroso sujeto, una vez que se acercó la mujer sonrió con malicia y acto seguido se propinó una buena patada en la entrepierna, pero no fue suficiente para tirarlo, y claro que a ella no le molestaría regalarle otra, pero ésta vez con la punta de su zapatilla, el hombre gritó y finalmente cayó al suelo.

Le tendió la mano a James y lo ayudó a levantarse – ¿Estás bien? – James le sonrió anchamente dejando ver una cara muy graciosa, tenía el labio abierto y le sonreía cual niño de 6 años, Ada sin pensarlo dos veces soltó una carcajada –Vámonos antes de que se levante – dijo palmeando el hombro del psicólogo mientras él también reía –Esta bien –

A final de cuentas fueron a parar a la misma cafetería donde se habían conocido, una vez que tomaron asiento Ada tomó una servilleta –Déjame ver eso – dijo tomando el rostro de James –Sólo es un pequeño golpe, estará bien, aunque seguramente debes estar pensando que soy un debilucho, vaya forma de impresionar a una mujer ¿no? – Decía mientras Ada limpiaba la herida –Sólo guarda silencio ¿Quieres? Te metieron una golpiza por mi culpa, así que es lo menos que puedo hacer – James la miraba concentrada en su trabajo, de cualquier forma ella era totalmente hermosa, lo había atrapado desde el primer momento –Sí, es tu culpa – Ada se detuvo al escucharlo y enarcó una ceja –Digo, por que eres muy bonita y… y… – por primera vez en su vida, James Green se había quedado sin saber que decir, estaba anonadado con sus ojos de jade, tan anonadado que no se dio cuenta de que Ada ya había terminado con su tarea de tratar de sanar aquella pequeña herida. El contacto visual se formó entre ambos, James fue el primero en acercarse, luego Ada un poco más, quedando a escasos centímetros de sus labios.

Seguía sin comprender por qué un hombre cómo él le llamaba tanto la atención, pero en ese momento no le importaba nada, más allá de querer sacar a Leon de su corazón se encontraba el hecho de que se sentía malditamente atraída por James, y si esa era su única salida, estaba dispuesta a tomarla.

* * *

_**FIIIN! *0* ¿Qué pasará? ¿Se besarán? muchas gracias por leer! :D**_

_**Now it's time for the revs! **_

_**Nelida Roquelaure: Muchisimas gracias! :'D me hace feliz que te haya gustado la historia, aquí tienes la actualización, espero que te guste :3**_

_**Lirionegro1: Mi joto hermosoo! *3* muchas gracias! jajajaja formemos un club de fans de James *0* amo a ese hombre.**_

_**Motoko Draculia: Muchas gracias mi querido Raymundo xD aquí está la actualización :3**_

_**iron-Wong: James es adorable xD y agarrate que se viene mucho más! xD gracias por leer! :D**_

_**lisa: Muchas gracias :'3 en si lo que busco con éste fic es mostrar el lado más sensible de Ada, y no eres la única que se siente así respecto a Leon y a Irina xD Esperemos a ver que pasa en los siguientes capitulos, prometo más acción entre estos dos, pero todo a su tiempo ;D**_

_**Gloria Vazquez: Aquí tienes la actualización :D muchisimas gracias por leer, y si xD huele a muchos celos!**_

_** : Muerte a Irina! :D ya veremos pronto la dichosa cena xD muchas gracias por leer, espero que te guste éste cap! :D**_

_**Kmich: sis! muchas gracias TuT apenas comienzo con esto del drama y hago lo que puedo xD muchas gracias por ayudarme con los bloqueos (/*3*)/ aquí tienes el capi xD espero que te guste! y felicidades por el ascenso! :D**_

_**Andrea-Croft: Muchisimas gracias :D espero no desilusionarte con éste capitulo xD**_

_**Victoria Grayson: Pony! gracias por el rev! *3* quememos a Irina! :D **_

_**MilliaHarker: Wooo, muchisimas gracias! *0* es un honor que leas mis fics y que estés al pendiente de la actualización! :'D aquí te dejo el cap, disfrutalo y espero que te guste! **_

_**UryuuWong: Jajajaja xD no te preocupes xD muchisimas gracias por leer!**_

_**Nos vemos en el siguiente capi! :D**_


End file.
